The secret of my ¿star?
by Miyabi Akari
Summary: Secretos. Secretos que uno no quiere que salgan a la luz. ¿Pero y si un encuentro inesperado, en el lugar equivocado, con la persona equivocada sale a la luz? ¿Que le ocurrirá a esta chica? ¡entren y descubranlo! One-shot (Black StarxOC)


¡Hey! ¡cuanto tiempo! este es mi segundo fic, no sean muy malos conmigo. Es un one-shot. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta manera así que ... ¡bueno! ¡aquí esta! Soul Eater no me pertenece.

* * *

Cierta chica peli verde corría por los pasillos del Shibusen intentando buscar a el único de su grupo de entrenamiento ya que nunca llegaba a tiempo. El nombre de esa chica era Hana y el chico al que buscaba era … bueno, a quien si no, Black Star.

-¡BLACK STAAAAAAAAAR! ¡BLACK STAAAAAAAAAR! Uf ...- dijo Hana

Paró un poco para descansar, ya que había estado corriendo, por lo menos, una hora. No comprendía como lo hacia el chico para esconderse tan bien. O al menos, ella pensaba que se escondía, ya que lo había buscado en todas partes.

-Un momento … -

Se dio un gran golpe en la frente, maldiciendo su estupidez. Había recordado el único sitio donde podría estar el. La entrada.

-¿¡Como no había caído!?- dijo la peli verde antes de echar a correr en busca del chico. Suspiró, ya que se encontraba prácticamente en la otra punta.

-Buf … ¿quien me mando hacer esto? … ah ya recuerdo … -

Dos días antes, Tsubaki se había puesto enferma. Claro esta, no podía venir en ese estado y así que ella amablemente se había ofrecido de encargarse de que Black Star, por lo menos, llegara a las clases. Pero, no sabia que podría resultar taaaaan cansado.

-No se como soporta esto Tsubaki ...-

Al rato, llego donde un peli azul estaba pegando voces acerca de que iba a superar a … ¿los dioses?

-¡ESCUCHADME! ¡YO SOY BLACK STAR! ¡Y VOY A SUPERAR A LOS DIOSES! ¡YAHOOOO!-

Hana, se acerco un poco al pico donde estaba Black Star, pensando la manera de hacerlo bajar. Así que opto por lo mas fácil.

-¡Black Star! ¡baja!- grito Hana con las manos a modo de bocina

-¡YAHOOOOOOO!- grito el chico sin escuchar nada

-mmm …. ¡ya se!- dijo golpeando su puño con la palma de su mano

-¡Black Star! ¡YAHOOOOOOOO!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-¿mmm? ¡Hana! ¡YAHOOOOO!- dijo Black Star mirando hacia abaja y acto seguido saltando y acabando delante de Hana

-¿se te ha olvidado que tenemos entrenamiento?-

-¡El gran Ore-sama no necesita entrenar!-

-ya ya … ahora vamos- dicho esto le cogió del brazo en dirección a bosque donde se realizaban los entrenamientos en grupo.

-¡o-oye! ¡espera! ¡Hana!-

La chica hizo caso omiso a Black Star y siguió andando hacia delante. Le costaba imaginar, de donde sacaba ella misma esa autoridad siendo tan infantil.

-¡Hana!-

-queeeee- dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y dándose la vuelta

-¿no tienes calor?- dijo Black Star señalando la chaqueta roja de manga larga que tenia puesta

-ehhh … no- mintió Hana y siguió hacia delante

No sabía como podía mentir tan bien. Tenía un calor horroroso. Recién acababa de empezar el verano y todos llevaban manga corta o estaban en pantalones cortos … pero ella no. Llevaba una chaqueta roja de manga larga, por debajo una camiseta de estrellas azul (también de manga larga) y unos shorts vaqueros. Por lo menos esos shorts le quitaban un poco el calor. Lo que pasaba es que no quería quitarse la chaqueta para no enseñar su hombro. En su hombro había un tatuaje que maldecia y odiaba y no quería que el ''Gran Ore-sama'' como se hacia llamar el, lo viera.

Al rato, llegaron al claro donde estaban reunidos todos (menos Tsubaki obviamente) Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, mi compañera Megumi que no paraba de mirar a Kid y el profesor Stein.

-¡Por fin Hana-chan! ¿donde estabas?- dijo Megumi cogiéndome del brazo

-eh …. ya te dije que iba a buscar a Black Star ….-

-Todos sabemos que estaba en la entrada ¿donde has buscado?- dijo Liz alzando una ceja

-je … no he caído … - dijo Hana con una gotita en su cabeza

-jejejejejejejeje ¡te habías perdido!- dijo Patty

-¡Pero eso da igual! ¡el Ore-sama ya esta aquí! ¡NYAJAJAJAJAJA!- dijo Black Star

-Si estáis todos ya aquí empezaremos el entrenamiento, pero este entrenamiento sera diferente a los demás- dijo el profesor Stein

-¿y eso?- dijo Soul

-En vez de combatir entre vosotros con vuestras armas … luchareis con otra-

-¿¡WTF!? ¡¿Como vamos a hacer eso?!- dijo Megumi

-Intentad hacer pareja con alguien que tengáis vuestras almas en fase- dijo Stein

-Claro … como si eso fuera fácil … - susurro Megumi -que pena que yo no sea un arma …. Kid podría usarme ...-

-Hana ¿quieres ser mi pareja?- dijo Kid con estrellitas en los ojos

-etto … - dijo Hana con una gotita en su cabeza

-eres el arma mas simétrica … por favor-

-¡tsk! Siempre igual Hana ...- susurro Megumi en llamas y con cara de demonio

-¡no! Hana se viene conmigo- dijo Black Star tomando a Hana por el brazo

-¡y eso por que!- dijo Kid imitando su gesto

-¡porque seguro que tenemos las almas en fase y tu no!- dijo Black Star

-eh … etto ...Kid-kun le tengo miedo a Megumi y lo que podría hacerme así que … me voy con Black Star-

_bien … eso es Hana-chan … _penso Megumi viendo a Kid tumbado golpeando el suelo

-¡Ja! Vamos Hana- dijo Black Star tomándola de la mano

-¡h-hai!- dijo ella sonrojandose levemente y alejándose de alli

-Kid-kun …. no pasa nada … te puedes poner con Soul ¿no crees? Aunque no sea simétrico … - dijo Megumi agachándose a su lado

-jum … ¿tu crees? De acuerdo …vamos Soul-

-vale- dijo Soul levantándose ya que estaba sentado en el suelo

-Liz tu con Maka y yo con Patty ¿os parece bien?- dijo Megumi con aires de líder

-¡Valeeeeee! ¡Adios onee-chan!- dijo Patty llendose con Megumi

-¿Te parece bien Maka?- dijo Liz

-¡Claro! Sera la primera vez que usare pistola-

Mientras tanto Black Star buscaba a alguien, subido a una roca, inclinado y con su mano a modo de visera con quien luchar a pesar de que no había nadie.

-em … Black Star … sera mejor que volvamos …nos alejamos demasiado- dijo Hana

-¡No! ¡estoy seguro de que hay alguien por aquí!- dijo el peli azul

-no lo creo … viendo como es esto … - dijo Hana mirando a su alrededor

Se habían alejado demasiado. Black Star lo sabia pero, se había dejado llevar ya que estaba demasiado enfadado con Kid por haber intentado quitarle a Hana. ¿Celos? No, imposible. Se encontraban en el bosque si, pero ninguno de los dos sabia en que parte de el. Era muy oscuro y tenebroso.

-Bl-blak Star ...mi-mira- dijo Hana aterrada señalando a un punto en concreto del bosque

-¿huh?- dijo Black Star mirando en esa dirección

Allí había una mujer. Pero no una cualquiera. Allí estaba Medusa.

-¡Medusa!- dijo Black Star

-Vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí … si son los chicos del clan de las estrellas-

-¿los? ¡Aquí solo estoy yo maldita bruja no intentes confundirme-

_lo sabe … sabe que yo también soy parte … del clan_ pensó Hana aterrada

-Jajajaja … parece que el pobre chico no lo sabe ...- dijo Medusa sonriendo malignamente

-¡Calla! ¡Hana transformate!- dijo Black Star mirando a Hana

-...- Ella solo miraba a Medusa con los ojos muy abiertos, paralizada del miedo.

-¿Hana?- pregunto Black Star mirándola

-¡Jajajajajajaja! Parece que no reacciona ¿porque no la ayudo? ¡_**Vector Arrow**_!- dijo Medusa antes de lanzar una flecha en dirección a Hana que seguía paralizada.

-¡HANA!- grito Black Star empujando a Hana para apartarla.

La flecha solo lo rozo, pero le hirió lo bastante como para que Hana se diera cuenta de que le habían herido a Black Star por su culpa.

-¡Black Star!- grito Hana levantándose y acercándose a el

-e-estoy bien- dijo él, levantándose del suelo agarrándose el hombro herido.

-lo-lo siento … te-tenia miedo …. - dijo la chica

-no importa ¡ahora, transformate!- dijo Black Star

-¡si!- dijo ella decidida. Se transformo en su forma de Greatsword y Black Star la cogió con las dos manos, sin ningún problema.

-¿Todo bien? ¿no peso?- dijo la chica

-todo bien ¡vamos!- dijo él antes de echar a correr en dirección a Medusa

-oh ¿vais a luchar? ¡bien! ¡_**Vector plate**_!-

Medusa se puso encima de la flecha para tomar velocidad y atacó al chico. El, como si hubiera manejado ese arma toda la vida, paro el golpe de Medusa con la hoja del espadón.

-anda, si sabéis luchar un poco …- dijo la bruja echándose hacia atrás -supongo que tendré que ponerme seria- dijo poniendo su cara de serpiente -¡_**Vector arrow x3**_!- grito Medusa dirigiendo todas las flechas hacia Black Star

-¡BLACK STAR!- grito Hana temiendo que una le llegase a dar

-¡no te preocupes!- contesto el chico corriendo entre las flechas y esquivándolas todas.

-je … no te confíes mucho … - dijo Medusa un momento antes de que otra ronda de flechas avanzaran hacia Black Star.

-¡BLACK STAAAAAAAAAR!- grito Hana, transformándose en humana y quitando a Black Star de allí recibiendo ella todos los golpes y heridas. Salio disparada choco contra una gran roca y cayo al suelo. Tenia varias heridas un corte profundo en la pierna, otro en el hombro y un moratón en la frente . Tosió y salió sangre de su boca.

-¡HANA!- gritó acercándose corriendo hacia ella -¿estas bien?- dijo con cara de preocupación

-...s-si...- dijo ella intentando levantarse, pero cayó al suelo desmayada.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Stein apareciendo de entre los arboles

-¡Stein! ¡Hana esta herida!- dijo Black Star muy preocupado

-¡Llevatela de aquí! Iros al Shibusen- dijo Stein -la retendré-

-¡vaya! Si es mi profesor favorito … Stein … solo pretendía jugar un poco … así que ….- dijo Medusa. Chasqueo los dedos y desapareció.

-cobarde … ¡Black Star! ¿Como esta Hana?

-N-no lo se … - dijo Black Star con miedo -¿esta …?-

-No, solo esta desmayada- dijo agachándose al lado de la chica -pero … hay que llevarla de inmediato al Shibusen-

dijo revisando las heridas de la peli verde. Le reviso la de la pierna y acto seguido le quito la chaqueta a Hana y le rasgo la manga dejando ver el corte del hombro. Justo en … un tatuaje igualito al de Black Star

-e-eso es ….- dijo el chico sorprendido. No se lo podía creer ¿ella era de su clan? Imposible. El era el ultimo superviviente del clan de las estrellas. Sin embargo, ese tatuaje …

-las preguntas, después si quieres salvarla- dijo Stein cogiendo a Hana en brazos y empezó a caminar en dirección al Shibusen

-... si ….- dijo Black Star, con la cara ensombrecida

Un rato después, en una habitación de la enfermería del Shibusen, estaba Hana dormida con sus heridas vendadas y curadas. A su lado estaba Black Star, con una venda en el hombro, mirándola pensativo y a la vez preocupado. ¿Por que? Si ella era de su clan se lo habría dicho ¿no? Pero entonces ¿por que acababa de descubrirlo? ¿por que se sentía de esa manera tan rara con ella? ¿por que le entro ese sentimiento cuando Kid le pidió ser su pareja? ¿estaba …?

-¿Black …. Star?- murmuro Hana abriendo lentamente los ojos

-¡Hana! ¿te sientes bien?- dijo el acercándose a la cama donde estaba ella

-umm ...- dijo incorporándose -sssi … mas o menos ... - dijo mirando a el chico. El parecía distraído mirando algo. ¿El que? Miro en la dirección de su mirada y vio que miraba su hombro. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Estaba en mangas cortas pero su hombro estaba vendado ¿el … habría visto el …?

-¿cuando pensabas contármelo?- dijo él serio

-¿e-el que?- dijo ella temerosa de que fuera lo que pensaba

-lo de tu hombro- dijo el señalando su tatuaje en forma de estrella -el tatuaje-

-Bla-black star …y-yo … - dijo ella mirando al suelo

-no, ¿por que no me lo has dicho?- dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos enfadado

-po-porque ….- dijo ella sin saber que decir

-¡¿no crees que yo tengo mas derecho que nadie a saberlo?!- grito el explotando

-lo se ….- dijo arrepentida

-¡¿entonces porque ….?!-

-¡NO TE DIJE NADA PORQUE TEMIA QUE ESTO PASASE!- grito ella interrumpiéndolo -no quería que te enfadases conmigo …. no quería recordarte nada sobre el clan de las estrellas- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y echándose a llorar -no … no quería … perderte … -

-Ha-hana … por favor … no llores- dijo el chico arrepentido de haberla echo llorar y la cogió de la mano -no pasa nada-

-¿no … no estas …. enfadado?- dijo ella

-no- dijo el chico secándole las lágrimas -por lo menos … ya se, que no soy el único que queda ….- dijo el acercándose a la chica

-Black star ….- dijo ella cerrando los ojos

-¡HAAANAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Kid entrando de repente en la enfermería -¿estas bien? ¿¡y tu simetría?!- dijo parándose cuando vio a Hana completamente roja y Black Star mirándole un poco enfadado

-nos has interrumpido en un momento que …. - dijo Black caminando hacia Kid

-Ha-hana … t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tu si-si-si-si-simetri-tri-tri …. a- murmuro Kid cayendo desmayado al ver a Hana con las vendas en la cabeza que no estaban simétricas y una venda solo en un brazo

-¡Kid!- grito Megumi apareciendo detrás de el y agachándose a su lado -¿estas bien?-

-e-eso …. no …. si-si-si-si-si-si-simetri-tri-trico- murmuro el de pelo oscuro en el suelo

-no pasa nada …. eso se puede arreglar fácilmente ¿no?- pregunto la castaña -ya veras- dijo levantándose, cogiendo mas vendas y acercándose a Hana para ponérselas -ahora me cuentas por que estas taaan rojita ¿ok nee-chan?- susurro mientras le colocaba bien las vendas de la cabeza y poniéndole vendas en el brazo izquierdo, haciendo que Hana se pusiera mas roja todavía

-no-no ha pasado nada ….- dijo la peli verde nerviosa dejando palidos a los tomates

-si, si, claro y Black Star no tiene ego- dijo la de los ojos rosa antes de acercarse a Kid -¡hey! Señor simétrico, arreglado- dijo levantando a Kid de un tirón del brazo

-¿a si? ¿tan rápido?- dijo levantándose para ver a Hana perfectamente simétrica -¡ahhhh! ¡Megumi eres la diosa de la simetría!- dijo Kid haciendo que Megumi se sonrojara

-Bu-bueno … ya-ya lo se …- dijo la castaña cogiendo a Kid por el brazo -mejor vámonos que estos dos tienen algo pendiente … - dijo antes de irse con Kid a rastras

-e-etto ...- dijo la peli verde completamente roja

-mmm ¿por donde me quede? ¡ah, si!- se dio la vuelta, cogió a Hana por la barbilla, besándola suavemente. Ella se sorprendió, pero no tardo en corresponderle poniendo los brazos en el cuello del chico atrayéndolo . Esa era la respuesta a la pregunta de Black Star ¿que sentía? Amor. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos, sonrojados (N/A: si, Black Star también estaba sonrojado)

-Te amo- dijeron los dos

* * *

Ummm ... creo que me pase poniendo loco a Kid ... pero no se ^_^U ¿que les parecio? no sean malos es mi primera vez ... ¡aunque estoy muy orgullosa! La otra oc que aparece la pondre pronto en mi perfil. ¿Reviews? ¿algo?

**Bye! ¡Hasta otra!  
**


End file.
